<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down With The Kingdom by bealivian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986686">Down With The Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealivian/pseuds/bealivian'>bealivian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Down With The Kingdom (DWTK)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Planet, Angst, Beta Read, DWTK, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tragedy, auris, aurisian race, aurisians, down with the kingdom, draft, more to be added - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealivian/pseuds/bealivian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>on a far away planet called auris two brothers are born. princes to the land of the moon, one born to rule and the other out for revenge. </p><p>read to find out what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down With The Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(this is a beta read for a future webtoons comic i thought it would be best to get criticism on my story and see where it goes. be warned this is my first ever story so hopefully it would go well! please leave any note that you will think make the story better)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>work in progress </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know how you like it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>